Pluripotent cells, such as embryonic stem (ES) cells and induced pluripotent stem (iPS) cells, have the potential to differentiate into cells of all three primary germ layers (Thomson, et al., Science 282, 1145-1147 (1998)). The remarkable developmental potential of pluripotent cells has proven useful for basic research and clinical application. Many basic methods for human pluripotent cell culture, such as growth media, plate coating, and other conditions, have been developed and refined (Ludwig et al., Nat. Biotechnol 24, 185-187 (2006); Ludwig et al., Nat. Methods 3, 637-646 (2006)). For example, while human ES cells were initially cultured in fetal bovine serum (FBS)-containing media on murine embryonic fibroblast (MEF) feeder cells, fully defined media as well as defined protein matrices are now available (Ludwig et al., Nat. Biotechnol 24, 185-187 (2006)).
Over the past ten years, pluripotent cell culture methods have evolved considerably. Several growth media were developed that provide basic nutrients and growth factors for survival and expansion of pluripotent cells and directly determine how cells grow and differentiate. TeSR™ was one of the first defined media that supports pluripotent cell maintenance in an undifferentiated state in the absence of feeder cells or conditioned medium through multiple culture passages (Ludwig et al., Nat. Methods 3, 637-646 (2006); U.S. Pat. No. 7,449,334, each of which is incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in its entirety). TeSR™ contains 18 components in addition to the basal medium DMEM/F12 that itself has 52 components (Table 1).
The variety of different growth media available for pluripotent cell culture contributes to inconsistencies in research findings. The media that are presently used for pluripotent cell derivation and growth, including fully defined media, contain components that can influence pluripotent cells in various ways. Prior to the invention described herein, it was not known how each media component, alone or in combination with other components, affects various pluripotent cell functions such as viability, pluripotency, or differentiation in cell culture.
For example, albumin, the most abundant protein component present in most media, is a lipid carrier and, as such, can affect differentiation or maintenance of pluripotency via its associated lipids. The qualities of albumin and of its associated lipids determine whether it can be used for human pluripotent cell culture. However, albumin quality varies greatly depending on its source, even when produced from a recombinant genetic material, contributing to variations between experiments conducted under otherwise equivalent conditions. Also, while cloned human serum albumin is available, it is seldom used for routine experimentation due to its comparatively high cost.
Efforts to eliminate albumin from the medium have proved unsuccessful. Omission of albumin, or any other growth factor present in TeSR, led to a dramatic decline in human ESC culture performance, such as decreased cell viability, proliferation, and pluripotency (Ludwig et al., Nat. Biotechnol 24, 185-187 (2006)).
To fully exploit the potential of pluripotent cells for drug discovery, testing, and transplantation therapy, derivation and growth of these cells under fully-defined and, ideally, xeno-free, conditions is desirable. There is, thus, an unmet need in the art for media free of components that introduce inconsistencies to maintain control over pluripotent cell culture conditions. Specifically, there is a need in the art for pluripotent cell culture media containing only those components that support pluripotent cell functions important for a specific culture objective.